


Wait, Girls and Guys?

by TyrusStillLives



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jonah Beck, First Dates, Fluff, Jonah is a disaster bi, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Andi Mack, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Walker Brodsky, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrusStillLives/pseuds/TyrusStillLives
Summary: Jonah finds out that it's a possibility to like guys as well as girls, and he finds himself on a first date with the one and only Walker Brodsky.





	Wait, Girls and Guys?

Jonah had always thought he was straight. He’d had crushes on girls for as long as he can remember (and a slue of garbage relationships with those girls), and he thought that was all he would ever have. When he saw Buffy with Walker, however, he felt a certain jealousy towards her that he couldn’t explain, until Andi came out to him. Upon hearing about pansexuality, Jonah realized that he could like both girls and guys. He didn’t know that there was an option other than gay or straight. He didn’t realize he was allowed to have both.

—————

Within a week of his conversation with Andi, Jonah found himself on a pseudo-date with the beautiful boy. Walker asked him to attend his art show at a prestigious art gallery for not-quite-professional artists. Of course, if anyone asks, he’s just there to support his friend (ignoring the fact that he and Walker aren’t really that close and that Walker didn’t invite any of his other friends).

Jonah doesn’t really get art, but he was happy to be there with the adorable Walker. First, Walker showed him his own work. Jonah genuinely congratulated the boy because he could clearly recognize his talent despite how clueless he is as to what constitutes good art.

Later in the night, he finds himself sincerely enjoying the experience as he watches Walker explain his thoughts on all the artwork. The boy’s sense of imagination and his seeming third-eye into the world and mind of the artist. It is truly incredible to listen to someone so passionate about his craft. He finds something beautiful and worthwhile in every piece, and Jonah steals glances at the boy’s animated face when he isn’t looking. Jonah tries to offer some input, but he’s mostly content to watch the other boy explain everything for him.

—————

After a few hours, Jonah and Walker walk out into the cool evening air to wait for their parents to pick them up. Jonah suddenly feels nervous, unable to look at Walker (who he must add is very good at prolonged, intense eye contact).

“Thanks for coming today, man,” Walker says, showing his brightest smile. Jonah feels heat rushing to his cheeks as he stutters out an answer. Clearly noticing Jonah’s flustered state, Walker asks, “You don’t really like art, do you?”

Jonah panics, his heart begins to race and he wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans for the hundredth time that night. “Why do you say that?” Jonah blubbers.

“Come on, I know art galleries aren’t really your thing,” Walker states confidently, “I asked you to come because I wanted to see if you would be able to step out of your comfort zone for something that I like, so next time we could do something you like.”

“N—next time?” Jonah questions.

“If you want to go on another date?” Walker offers.

Jonah is caught off-guard by the excitement he feels at the word ‘date’, so he simply nods and smiles widely. He’s definitely still unable to form words. Walker giggles as he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Jonah’s cheek.

“I have to go,” Walker says, “I’ll text you, cutie.” He winks at Jonah and walks towards his mother’s car. Jonah stands frozen, a smiling and blushing mess. He slowly brings his hand to touch the spot where he still feels the tingles from Walker’s lips. He’s in a dreamy haze that he hasn’t felt since the early days of his relationship with Andi, and for once he doesn’t fear the new and exciting feelings.


End file.
